


You're not gonna cry, are you?

by XMRomalia



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Everyone is Dead, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Последние минуты. Джекет не один.





	

Когда мысли осыпаются песком из перетертого стекла, сложно думать о чем-то возвышенном. Трудно, потому что все мысли, вроде как, должно занимать то, что ты успел сделать за свою жизнь. Успел ли ты посадить дерево, вырастить сына, да хоть бы дом построить? Нет. Это все — глупые задатки для неудачников, и дыша глубоко и спокойно, Джекет переживал неудержимое чувство дежавю. Все угловатое, резкое и тонкое, точно бы заточенное лезвие бритвы — того и гляди поранишься, истечешь кровью, не успев надышаться перед тем, как рука Господня иссушит твой нелицеприятный труп. Господние деяния — они во всем творящемся — и сложно сказать, что это не так. По крайней мере, так Джекету говорили в те краткие дни неосознанной жизни, когда он умудрился побыть в принципе-то благочестивым католиком. Все сложно, но возможно, этому его научила жизнь, полная не церковных проповедей, но крови липкой и зловонной. Почти что гадкой, и глядя на голую стену, Джекет думал. Размышлял спокойно и тихо, и в глазах — немой блеск оникса, отпечаток слишком многих теней.  
  
Вдох дается тяжко, выдох — легко. С каждым из них, он мог почти что в этом поклясться, его тело покидала маленькая частичка души. Мог бы, если бы до сих пор верил в сию чушь.  
  
После того, как убиваешь впервые, начинаешь невольно сомневаться в том, что Бог существует. Ибо… разве он не остановил бы это все? Или наоборот, именно он и заставляет пережить это все слишком хорошо, слишком подробно и тонко, ощущая все каждой частичкой души и тела? Это больше, чем черное или белое. Яркие, кислотные цвета заходят под кожу, под мышцы и мясо, прямо к самому естеству. Джекету хватает силы на вдох и выдох, больше — нет. Свет проходился незваным гостем меж стенок сердца, и прикрывая глаза, он слышал: стук-стук. Стук-стук. _Ты все еще жив, представляешь?_ Стук-стук.  
  
Это выводило из себя, это заставляло беситься, кричать, но… нет. Он не мог. Вот просто, вот глупо. Словно бы сгорел изнутри, будто бы в одну маленькую секунду понял на середине забега, что не имеет ног. Точно мультяшка, что бежала к победе, а после споткнулась у самого конца. Такая маленькая, глупая мультяшка… прям как он. Маленький. Глупый. Джекет смеется, но звук напоминает скорее хрип умирающей кошки.  
  
Холодные объятья все ближе. Глядя на стенку, Джекет думал, что ему страшно. По крайней мере должно быть.  
  
Он запрокидывал голову назад, и воздух словно бы жидкий. Дышать сложно, тяжко, будто бы напряжение давит глотку, словно бы призраки тех, чьи жизни он без особого труда забрал, собрались в кучу, дабы задушить его. Кончиками пальцев, всеми своими уродливыми руками — задушить, задушить, задушить. Самим краем обоняния Джекет чувствовал странный, иррационально правильный запах сосен, и под воспаленными веками — родной дом, не настоящий, но дымка его. Джекету на секундочку становится дышать легче. На мгновение, ибо вот — детство, отрочество, потерянная юность. Кровь. Много, до черта лысого много крови.  
  
Если облизнуть губы — медь останется на кончике языка. Джекет не делал этого, его тонкие уста сжаты, но он знал. Просто знал. Осознавал, что задыхается, что когти изнутри дерут глотку, но в следующую секунду все прекратилось. В следующее мгновение он, вдыхая очередную порцию воздуха, осознал, что стало легче. На самую-самую малость.  
  
— Ты же не будешь сейчас плакать и кидаться мне на плечи, не так ли?  
  
Усмешка отражает слишком странную, легкую и нечитаемую эмоцию. Джекет раскрывал свои воспаленные глаза целую вечность, а после, скашивая взгляд, выцепил не без особого труда из пустоты комнаты фигуру. Знакомую, он её и в полумраке ночи без каких-либо источников света бы узнал. Ему смешно, самую-самую малость смешно. Теперь — по-настоящему. Он хотел сказать что-то, хотя бы самое что ни на есть глупое «привет», но слова застревали в глотке. Или все-таки не желал? Хотел промолчать, сохранить эту игру одного актера? Свет какой-то слишком яркий, и безумцу сложно. Невыносимо. Он лишь кинул взгляд, полный пустоты и какой-то боли, и мужчине, на чьем лице будто бы белка сдохла, этого достаточно.  
  
— Хе-ей, — призрак кажется невыносимо родным, он протягивал ладонь слишком знакомо, привычно. Джекету думалось, что эта иллюзия слишком красива, чтобы быть правдой, — ты темнее тучи. Впрочем, как обычно.  
  
Полупрозрачная ладонь проходилась по краю лица знакомо, шероховато и уж больно вальяжно, если честно. Джекет помнил это прикосновение — легкое, чуть неловкое, и почему-то от него щемило где-то под ребрами, почти у самого позвоночника. Ему приятно от сего касания, и мысли о скорой смерти скорее избавление, ежели пугающие иголки, прячущиеся под языком.  
  
Он поворачивал голову, потираясь щекой о чужую кожу, выдыхая точно кот дикий — почти мурча. Тоже привычно, тоже по-глупому. Хрипловатый смех Бороды ему ответ.  
  
— «А ты мертвее той шлюхи в шкафу», — Джекет молчит, поднимая взгляд, и тот почти чистый, почти что не отливает металлом или засохшей кровью под лунками ногтей, — «но я же не жалуюсь».  
  
Гул становился почти осязаемым. Джекету должно быть страшно, он должен был дрожать и истерить в предвкушении гибели, но ощущая запах копоти, легкой примеси дешевого заменителя сахара и скошенной травы, ему почти что все равно. Говорят, дом там, где сердце.  
  
Пожалуй, будет слишком сопливо и по-глупому сказать, что его сердце к нему вернулось. Тем не менее, он глядел на Бороду, тот же отвечал взаимностью — почти знакомым, почти живым взглядом.  
  
— «Это больно?» — Шевелились одни губы в беззвучной тишине, и Борода смотрел внимательно-внимательно. Почти тонко. Покойники обычно боятся умирать, но Джекет относился к этому с каким-то неясным, почти нечитаемым спокойствием. Тишина становилась глубже, более тяжкой, и спустя целую вечность мужчина едва-едва заметно кивнул.  
  
Старый друг, старый выродок. Ты никогда не умел лгать.  
  
Джекет усмехался, закрывая глаза и ощущая, как Смерть жадно глядит на него из пустоты, облизывая ровный ряд зубов черным языком. Что же, пора раздавать последние долги.  
  
Когда мысли осыпаются песком из перетертого стекла, сложно думать о чем-то возвышенном, но ощущая терпкий привкус табака на своих губах, смертник улыбался как никогда — как каждый раз.  
  
_Ему не страшно умирать._  
_Не в этот раз._


End file.
